Iris
by shirocchi19
Summary: 5 Years after the last event of Gundam SEED Destiny. It's already 5 years after Battle of Messiah. Peace is nearly achieved, everything start to goes back to it's place. However something still bother Cagalli very much, she don't know what it is and Athrun decides to ask what bother her that much.


It's my made-up explanation of how Kira and Athrun end up as a high ranked soldier in ZAFT and ORB respectively and later will focus on AsuCaga relationship. As for the military system, since I'm not too familiar with any and if I rememberes the guard squad is different from military system. But here I make as if the guard is a member of military system. I'll be happy with your review. Critics is welcomed but please no bashing!

I proof read it myself so sorry for spelling and grammar error. English is not my native.

And Last Gundam SEED's and Destiny's character and all of it's properties is sunrise

5 years After Battle of Messiah

Everything starts to come back to it's rightful place. In one rather sunny day, on a beach there was a blonde haired brown eyed woman walking on the beach. Splashing water lightly with her toe while having a thoughtful face. It's rare for Cagalli to have a peaceful holiday following the Battle of Messiah event 5 years ago. She needed to be almost everywhere to attended either conference or meeting. Days goes by and now, once in a while she will have time for herself. So she choose to surrender to the peaceful ocean, wanting to erase everything about all the political matters from her brain, but end up evaluating all that have happened troughout C.E 71. Since her first encounter with Kira up till today. Everything has go back to it's place now. She has a family even though only consist of her and her beloved brother. But it's more than enough for her. A best friend who helped her goes trough all the political matters. Together side by side trying to achieve peace by being a bridge between coordinator and natural. A lover, more or less, at least for her he is her loved one, she is not so sure how he sees her. Now here, always at her side whenever she is in a pinch because a young woman in after war political condition is not sometimes meet with unfavourable condition. He always able to come up with a good idea to solve matter logically, even though not too much when it comes to politic strategy. He always is a bright soldier, but never is a politician.

But there is something which isn't right for her, something out of place. She never has time to think it through, what is wrong. That is exactly why she tried to recall all the past event to sort out her feelings. However she still didn't have the answer. Now her memories reach the event followed right after the war

-**Flashback**-

The Battle of Messiah stopped exactly after Dullindal's death. The war loss it purpose when the master mind behind it gone. Every soldier, exhausted and hurt, goes back to it's respective camp to get treatment and to have time mourning that have been lost. ZAFT Council start to lose it's ground without a chairman. Emergency meeting was held and the council decided Lacus to be it's temporary chairwoman. Because of the good deeds she has done and the influence she has. The council didn't want anymore hateful leader after reviewing what has been lost. It's time to rebuild PLANT to it's normal state.

Meanwhile on earth, it's already decided that in time being, coordinator is not a threat. Blue cosmos is more a threat to earth sustainability. So they're agree to have a peace conference with ZAFT council and ORB union as the mediator. All side agreed that they needed to stop meddling into each other territories and start focusing to make their own environment better. Start from then it's quite busy for both Cagalli and Lacus to rebuild their respective homeland and guarding the trust between earth alliance, ZAFT and ORB union. However both of them feel the needs of someone they could trust fully. It's not like the aide given by the council and home representatives isn't good. But they just feel not save enough, especially Lacus. No matter how calm and composed she looks on the outside, she still need someone she now would stand by her no matter what. On the other side Kira was anxious because his inability to protect Lacus whenever she goes.

So Lacus started pleading to ZAFT military system to let Kira be one of his aide. However Lacus' aide must come from high rank officer according the custom. It's really a though bargain process for Kira to be let in to ZAFT military, even though he is a coordinator. At last ZAFT military granted a permission, but Kira need to go through trial period. Which he needs to placed in several camp of ZAFT military before becoming one of Lacus' personal military aide. Six month of Lacus' persistent and Kira's unwavering loyalty to ZAFT granted her will. Lacus and Kira really haven't met for six months, thats why they just hug in front of many people the first time Kira enter ZAFT council building with his white suits.

As for Athrun, is even a harder process than Kira. Being a defected soldier is bad enough to be recorded in military career. Let alone doing it for a few times. Athrun back to ORB after war without any wound. It's a relieve to Cagalli, since he was badly wound the last time he deserted ZAFT, and Cagalli never wanted to go through the same period of anxiously waiting wether he will ever wake up anymore. He arrived save and sound, they share a small talk that night with Kira. Deciding what to do next, while she gone trough all the documents. Kira decided that he wanted to protect Lacus, it's not imposibble that there are still coordinator harbouring hate against natural and do not want peace to be happen.

"I don't know what I should do, I am going back to the beginning where I don't know what is my role in all of this" said Athrun in a sombre tone

"Why ?" Ask Kira "Why you feel that you don't know what you should do?"

"Lacus has her place as ZAFT temporary chairwoman, Cagalli is always ORB's representative both of them are having a definite place. But I am a defected soldier of ZAFT who eventhough from Zala house hold didn't have any authorithies. And I doubt ORB could trust me that much either since I left without a clear reason" Then after a long sigh he continue " I am a trained soldier to boot, and good at nothing except soldier related work, what should I do, tell me Kira, what should I do?"

"Help me" said Cagalli "Help me then" said her again which make Athrun gaze confusingly at her while Kira have a knowingly look at his face

"How ? I have a limited knowledge regarding political matter" said Athrun

"Be my aide,my personal guard, just like how Kira protect Lacus" said Cagalli without looking away from her document. In fact she couldn't, she didn't has enough courage to look at her eyes because she knows she would look at that pair of green emerald eyes longingly

"But I don't think ORB union will able to trust me with such a big duty, protecting their head representative it is, besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Nothing"

Kira watches the two of them silently, then Cagalli start to talk again

"You could have your Alex Dino persona back along with his official identity, I and Kisaka would arrange it so it looks like you did a secret mission of spying ZAFT because I thought the chairman up to something not good, which is proven now, or if you want I could register you as Athrun Zala who desert ZAFT to give a good information and reinforcemen to ORB union with your soldier skill, and having Lacus' to back up from ZAFT so you wouldn't have to face soldier trial because all you have done is to contributing to peace"

"That's ridiculuos" said Athrun "It would tainted your record as a neutral leader because of favouring a traitor, I cannot make both of you do that. Unlike Kira who didn't have any record in ZAFT, I was given a chance of being a soldier in ORB union. It's not a choice"

"It is a choice, It is when I decided to" said Cagalli

"I forget how sometimes you could be amazingly, ridiculuocly stubborn" said Athrun

Cagalli start to feel hot, her blood rush in to her head. It's not the first time she has an argument with Athrun and it's rare for them to have an agreement over a matter. Usually they neede someon to step in. For that Cagalli glad he has Kira around, eventhough he isn't always side with her.

"I think Cagalli have a strong reason to appoint you as one of her aide Athrun" said Kira "It's not easy to have someone she can trust fully nowadays and knows all the matter behind this war. It will also be easier to have you on this side, so I could reach you whenever there is a confidential matter I need to discuss to ORB if Lacus ever meet a bad situation. We need to resort to all resource avalaible to keep any form of rebellion that could happen, like I said before it's not imposibble there are still parties that want war to happen again"

"There is Kisaka for that" said Athrun

" I could say the same for having Yzak around Lacus, so you say I don't need to go? " Ask Kira

"That's different..."

"No, it isn't" said Cagalli "Maybe yes, a bit, since I definetly closer to Kisaka than Lacus to Yzak. But still I need you, because Kisaka would have to much to handle. Besides three heads is always better than two. You know how I still couldn't believe house of representative after all that happen with Seiran househlod right? And you also know that they couldn't trust me either. So please" Cagalli mustered up her courage and then look at Athrun's eyes "Help me, and believe me you can do this and you should. You want to do something right?"

Athrun give up at last and choose to have her Alex Dino persona, because he thought going with Zala plan would be too hard and high-profile. However, just like Kira, It's not easy to make ORB's military head believe in Alex Dino. He is suspicious about how Cagalli could give a secret mission easily to a low ranked bodyguard with only 2 years experience in ORB's military prior to the mission. Alex Dino rather unknown background before entering ORB's military and unclear recruitment process was not helping. However, because it is Cagalli herself asking and with the help of Kisaka (whom Cagalli needed to persuade 3 times before agreeing), Athrun is accepted to be Cagalli's personal guard after a year of training and placement in various place. Cagalli actually want Athrun to maintained his identity as Zala. She wants him to be proud of who he is, and believed that people wouldn't think so bad at him. But after gone through tough bargaining with the head of military she realized that she was to naive to think of that. Athrun passed one year training and trial period smoothly given he is not only a trained but also a talented soldier.

-**End of flashback**-

Now Cagalli is sitting ond the beach sand while still trying to assessed which from all those past events is wrong and bothering her now. She still cannot find it until a certain blue haired green eyed coordinator join in the middle of her reverie

"May I join you or maybe help you since you have this confused and annoyed expression in your face"

He is wearing an unbuttoned red shirt showing a white t-shirt inside it and combined with the blue jeans he looks relaxed unlike in his daily uniform but still dashing as always. He has a white plastic bag on her right hand. Cagalli unconsciously fixed her flowery light green beach dress, hair and sun hat. All this year and she still feel slightly nervous and giddy whenever he came silently.

"Sure, your welcome here Athrun"

At her voice sounding his name, she realized what it is what bother her. It's as simple as his name and as complicated as his identity. It still bother her that he needs to live as Alex Dino. She wonder what it takes to give his identity back to him? Whether he should release her from ORB's military when things has calmed down and peace is achieved. But after that what will he did for living? Will he going back to his home land and start a new to build a career there. Will she be okay if he leaving?

Who is she to her?

Will he stay if she asked him to?

A storm of question still run in Cagalli's head while she sees Athrun calmly opened a can of juice and give it to Cagalli. Cagalli receive it unconsciously and then he opened a bowl of fruit salad for both of them before opened a coffe can for himself and start drinking.

"So what is it that bother you so much in your much beloved holiday, Aren't you already nagging so much about a no holiday live for almost four months prior to this? I never expect that you asked a holiday just to throw it away thinking whatever you are thinking right now and not bothering to have much fun" said Athrun

"It's my well deserved holiday, it's up to me what to do on MY holiday" Said Cagalli half annoyed before she start drinking her juice and eat the salad

"Haha please don't be offended princess, I only wonder what bother you so much in your 'well deserved holiday'. Don't you want to do some fun?"

"Well..."Said Cagalli while looking at her half empty can, Athrun look at her half amused, half curious. In fact this last three years she used to get that look from Athrun. If not a gentle look from him whenever she feel too much of everything.

"Say Athrun, what would you do after all of this"

"After what?"

"Well, after peace is achieved, or at least after everything is back to it's place. Achieving peace and maintaining it could take a whole life. But after everything goes back to it's place what would you want to do?" Athrun is silent and start to look away, then Caglli nervously start talking again "You would want to have your identity back isn't it? Athrun Zala is who you are right? Alex Dino never exist in the first place. If everything goes back to it's place you could quit here and get back your identity as Athrun Zala. You could go back to your home lands, your birth place and meet up with your comrades. Go back to where you belong..."At that her voice start to falter

Athrun look at Cagalli gently and said "Where am I belong Cagalli? And why Alex Dino isnot exist?"

"Well because, I don't know, you were confused about yourself a long time ago. Wether you should live as Athrun or Alex. I think because, back then, you were confused because you grow up to be a ZAFT soldier and you spend most of your life in PLANT. Isn't it normal for a person to want to live as himself in a place where most of the life time is spent? And maybe you could be something in ZAFT if you willing to start a new. It would take time, but I think it is still possible" Cagalli is start fidgeting at the probability of not having Athrun around.

At that Athrun smile " You think too much dear princess. It is right that I am Athrun Zala, I was and will always be. But I am also Alex Dino. Maybe at start he didn't exist. But throughout the year I build myself as Alex Dino and comfortable enough being Alex Dino. At first I thought Alex Dino wasn't needed and Athrun Zala will be more advantageous in war condition. For I am not patient enough to end the war. But after you said you need me I started to think maybe I could also be help as Alex Dino. Even if I feel not of enough help to achieve peace at the beginning of starting again as ORB's soldier. However when I started being an aide for you and you rely me on so much thing. I start to feel that I needed. When you start to ask me for advice in an important decision making process and seeing it to affect one thing and another I feel I could be of hel after all" He looks at Cagalli intensely "One day, Kira and I succeed at stopping a rebellion from happening and we could guaranteed your's and Lacus' safety. At that time I know this is what I could and should do and this is where I belong. So at the end this one question would lead to answers for your question. Do you still need me?"

At that Cagalli nodded

"That is all I need to know, If you still need me, I wouldn't go anywhere, no matter what happened or eventhough people didn't need us to maintain peace anymore, I will be here. This is where I belong Cagalli and Alex Dino already become a part of me. You couldn't define a person by only a name. I am both Athrun Zala and Alex Dino. And if you asked me who I am? I am a coordinator soldier who served as a guard to head representative Attha"

Cagalli was really realieved at this revelation. Tears is begin to form in her eyes, luckily a strong wind blows so Cagalli would have a reason for tears.

"Are you crying?" Asked Athrun amusingly

"No, sands got into my eyes, why would I cry when I just know my most trusted guardian would stay with me" said Cagalli and her lips form a big smile

"Oh, another thing why I would never leave"

"What?"

"You"

Cagalli fell into silence and have a stunned expression on her face

Athrun looking at the sea and start talking "Maybe you didn't remember but I gave a ring to you, which you still keep until now, and I seriously meant it. In the war period we only have live together for two years. And it's enough to make me bought a ring for you. Now it's almost five years of living together not to mention the last four years we almost together every time" Athrun looking at Cagalli, cupping her face gently and smile "If I couldn't left you without an engagement ring back then, how could I possibly leave you now. You are where I belong Cagalli. Now I really need you not only to prove my existence but I am here because I need you, period. I want to stay with you achieving our dream of peace together. I want to stay so I could looking at your face when you're happy because it also make ma happy and I want to stay with you so I could be a shoulder to carry a heavy burden together whenever you had a hard time"

Cagalli start laughing and tearing at the same time "Then I would glad to have you as my" She take away Athrun hand from her face and hold it firmly "But where is the confidence come from in the matter of I still keep the ring until today. It's not imposibble that I throw it away when you left me again last time" said Cagalli jokingly "At that time I was sure you would glad to have younger, pink haired companion and throw your ring away"

"Now,now don't lie" Athrun taking something from her jeans pocket and show a necklace with a red stone ring as it's pendant "I found this on your dresser in your room today, unless you have a new fancy trash bin in the shape of dresser, I wouldn't found this"

Cagalli eyes grow bigger and she try to snatch the ring away from Athrun "You, how come a you goes into my room without permission, give it bac to me, damn it Zala, give it back"

Athrun still hold the ring out of Cagalli reach, and then he hold both of her hands down "Now calm down princess" He said teasingly "If you don't need these why you ask me to give it to you"

"So I could throw it to the sea"

"It's place is not in the middle of the sea, nor in your dresser"

"Then where it is" Cagalli half shouting and try to release her hands still annoyed at Athrun

Athrun remove the ring from the necklace "Of course it's here" he takes her left hand and slipped the ring to Cagalli's ring finger

Cagalli is speechless and start to look at disbelief

"Actually I want to ask for your permission first, but I never have a chance because you look bothered by something this last several days. I ask Mana and Kisaka, both didn't have any idea. So when I know you go to the orphan house today, I decided to ask directly what is the matter. Well it become like this. Actually I already think to ask you to wear this ring since a month ago, but I decided to wait" Said Athrun

"Why ?" Asked Cagalli still dumbfounded "And is my face really look troubled?"

Athrun laugh and said "Yes you are, in fact you really troubled untill you forget about your's and Kira's birthday. You also forgot the promise all of us have that we'll hold a small party at the orphan house. You still didn't realize it even though all people in the house busy with the preparation"

"Well I...I..."Cagalli feel really embarassed and her face start to reddened and she looks away from Athrun

Athrun then take a small box from the white plastic bag. He undone the bow and take a small flower pendant from it, then slide it into the necklace that was holding the ring. Then he put on the necklace to Cagalli.

"Happy birthday Cagalli, than you for give me a chance to know you"

"What flower is this" asked Cagalli looking curiosly at her pendant

"It's Iris flower"

"What is that means"

"Find it yourself haha" Athrun then run away before Cagalli could hit him

"Athrun, Cagalli everything is ready here" Shouted Kira from the orphan house balcony

"Coming" said Cagalli, she run to Athrun and then goes hand in hand with him to the orphan house.

There they have a small birthday party. It's really rare for Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli have a holiday together. So they planned to spend it on the orphan house, while having Kira's and Cagalli's birthday party. Later that night Lacus and Kira goes back to plane with shuttle while Cagalli and Athrun return to Attha manor after dropping Kira and Lacus at shuttle airport. Cagalli goes to her room and open her dresser drawer to keep the pendant box Athrun gave her earlier. There she found a letter.

_Dear Cagalli_

_Happy Birthday, I write this letter to explained to you what is that pendant means. In flower language, Iris could mean wisdom, valor and faith. I Hope you could stay wise and valor as you are now because you are a leader. Second, have faith Cagalli Have faith in haumea, in yourself and in your people. Have faith that this world could be a better place. And have faith in me, I would never leave you Cagalli. You make me understand myself and what i want to my life._

_Iris could mean one more thing, I value my friendship with you. I really value our friendship, Cagalli. In my case actually I still want it more than friendship, as why I asked you to wear that ring again. My heart is still the same as when I gave you that ring if not more._

_Your sincerely_

_Athrun Zala/Alex Dino_

**The End**

That's all folks, thank you for reading


End file.
